Tainted Love
by WriterAnon018
Summary: Robin has feelings for Raven but develops feelings for Starfire also. Who will he choose? Please rate & review
1. Chapter 1

They were making out on his bed. He kissed her pale neck soft and gently. He loved making her moan. "Robin-" she moaned…. "Your so beautiful "he muttered as he sucked on her body. He rubbed her thigh furiously and she opened her legs. "I cant wait to taste you" he said seductively. That made her wetter than she was before. He licked slow at first but soon is hormones kicked in. He went inside of her and she moaned louder and louder. After about 45 min., she was almost at her climax and so was he. He went faster and harder and soon he was practically paralyzed atop her. He rolled over and snuggled with her… "I love you Robin"she whispered tired from the experience. He kissed her gently and said "I love you too Raven."

It was morning and he looked at the beautiful girl who was next to him. He moved out of the bed gently as not to wake her up. Robin entered the kitchen and caught sight of Starfire. "Mornin' Star" he said. "Hello Robin, I hope you slept well." He began to blush as he was thinking about the previous night "Yea I slept alright." They ate breakfast and after watched tv. Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg planned on leaving the tower to go to a party Speedy's house. Robin decided not to go and Star went to hang out with Bumblebee. Robin was in the training room. He was sweaty and looked frustrated. Starfire had just returned home from hanging out with Bumblebee. She noticed he was in the training room and opened the door. She couldn't help but notice his huge arm muscles and the way his chest moved as he took hard deep breaths. "Star, what are doing here? "Nice to see you too Robin."she said. "Everyone is at Speedy's party but I just got back from hanging out with Bumblebee. " He groaned . What's wrong Robin; She then noticed a large gash on his shoulder leading down his torso. Robin followed her to the infirm room. He lifted up his shirt and Star just stopped and stared. "Star can you bandage me up?" Oh- yeah sorry. How did this even happen Robin? She asked. "I guess one of the probes cut me. I haven't been feeling on my game today. Star-" She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back. He thought of Raven when he closed his eyes but when he opened them he only wanted to be kissing the intriguing alien girl. He got up from the table and carried her bridal style to his bed. He kissed her neck gently and then lifted her shirt off. He made sure to admire every one of her unique curves. She pulled on the waistband of his pants. He got the message and took his pants off. He caressed her legs and she moaned. He unhooked her bra and massged her boobs. They were perfect in his hands. At this time, he had completely forgotten about Raven. Satisfying Starfire was his only priority. He put himself inside of her and their pace was mutual. He gave her passionate kisses as he moved back and forth. "Robin- " she muttered. This instantly made him think of his night with Raven and he came inside of Starfire. Star cuddled into his chest and he pulled her close. He kissed her gently and said "I could do this everyday for the rest of my life" He smirked and she said "I love you too Robin". He kept thinking about what would happen if Raven found out. He wasn't officially dating her, but they had become lovers. He felt like he was betraying her.

Hours past and Starfire was sleeping in her own room and Robin was in his room. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg walked in. Raven was obviously drunk and Cyborg and Beastboy were carrying her to the couch. Robin walked into the room and saw Raven. He ran over and yelled at the remaining Titans " How could you let her get drunk! You should've been watching her!" HE carried Raven bridal style to her room and layed her on the bed gently. She crawled on top of him and seductively said Wanna go for round 2. He said that he couldn't because she aware of what she was doing. He didn't want to take advantage of her especially after betraying her. Raven fell asleep eventually and Robin left and went to his bed room. He thought about him and Starfire but he still couldn't help but think about Raven too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Raven exited her bedroom. Her head was aching and she knew it was from her drinking last night. Robin entered into the Kitchen meeting up with Raven. She smiled when she saw him. Hey Robin, how are you? He pulled her hips closer towards him and he whispered "I'm better now." He couldn't help but remember that he had cheated on Raven. Raven could feel something was wrong with him. She moved away from him and she told him she knew something was up. He knew she would eventually use her powers and find out. So Robin told her he had done something that might upset her. Raven, She came onto me first! It meant nothing I swear. She began walking away with tears flowing down her cheeks. How could you Robin! I was gone for one night!

It meant nothing Raven. She's just a random slut who came onto me. You're the one I want. I never will hurt you ever again. I promise. *There was a noise in the background but they just ignored it. * Raven didn't move. She couldn't. He walked towards her and spun her around. I love you Rae. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her.

Starfire could hear people talking in the kitchen so she decided to join them. It was Robin and Raven! Star saw Robin pull Raven in closer and whisper something to her. She felt her heart sink in her chest. She couldn't help but overhear Robin saying that Starfire meant nothing and he called her a random slut! Star ran away crying, the floor creaking as she ran. Robin and Raven ignored the noise and continued. Star went to her room and cried. She couldn't believe she had trusted Robin and he just broke her heart. She stayed in the corner of her room and cried. After about an hour the alarm went off. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy all went running. Starfire sulked behind them. The titans entered the T-ship with each titan taking their assigned seats. The ship went into the starry night sky. Suddenly as they left the earth's atmosphere, another ship started shooting at them. The t-ship began to disassemble. Each part of the t ship went flying. Robin's part of the ship landed on a barren planet. As he got out, He looked around but nobody was to be found. There was a movement in a bush not too far away. He hurried over to notice it was Starfire. Starfire began crying and she attempted to fly away. Robin grabbed her legs before she could fly away. Star what's wrong? Are you cry—How dare you ask me why I'm upset! You know what you have done! I heard what you said to Raven!

Robin's face was in shock. Star listen I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or Raven. I'm so sorry Star. We need to find the others she said, disregarding his apology. Robin tried to talk to her the whole time they were walking. She mainly ignored him though. Suddenly the rocks below them broke. ROBINNNN! She yelled

STARFIREE! He jumped to save her swooping her up just in the nick of time.

Robin landed on the ground with Starfire holding onto him tightly. He couldn't help but blush when she held him tightly. Starfire was still holding on even though they had landed. How could you Rob- He kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed Raven. He felt a tear from Starfire's cheek blend into his skin. He stopped kissing her and said "You have no idea how sorry I am. Im done with Raven, you're the only girl I want. I will never cheat on you. The next time I see her I will tell her that you and me-" Robin…I forgive you, but you still hurt me and I cannot forget that. You cheated on Raven with me. I heard the promises you told her this morning and the ones you just promised me sounded very similar. I- I- I don't trust you Robin. Star come on you know what we have is different. We are meant to be together. I am sorry Robin but I don't think we can be together. The words killed her to say since she knew no matter how badly he hurt her, she still loved him. She grazed the rim of his mask and said I love you Robin. He held her hand and with the other hand, he removed the mask exposing the tears that filled his sapphire eyes. Starfire had never felt so close to Robin. He hugged her hips and she put her arms around his neck. They shared a gentle, sincere kiss. Starfire please give me another chance.. I don't want to mess this up. I need you. Starfire kissed Robin; that kiss being the only answer he needed. We should probably continue looking for the others she said. They held hands as they continued looking for the others.


	3. Chapter 3

They found Beast boy and Cyborg, but there was no sign of Raven. A part of Starfire was happy that there was no sight of Raven, but part of Robin began to worry. Suddenly they approached a cave where they heard mumbling. Robin ran saw Raven and he hugged her tight. She hugged him back and he said" we are so glad to see you Rae." 'Ehem" said Starfire. Robin let go making sure he kept his promise to Star. Umm Raven, me and Star are dating now. Raven was crushed and it crushed Robin to say it to her. Starfire went over to Robin and held his arm. She kissed his check flaunting Robin in front of Raven. Robin knew she was doing this and he said "Stop Star, you're being annoying." Cyborg and Beastboy Fixed the T-Ship while Starfire, Robin, and Raven" talked". They arrived home after about 2 hours. Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and brought him to her room. Star what's wrong with you? Robin I know you and Raven still have feelings for each other, I need her to know you're with me now. Are you jealous, Star? A part of Star was disappointed that he didn't immediately say she was wrong about him having feelings for Raven. Robin, I need you to commit to me fully. He kissed her and she reached for his mask about to take it off. She held her hands and removed them before she could remove his mask. Robin kissed Starfire's neck softly. She began to moan and grabbed a tuft of his hair and combed through it with her fingers. Robin, please stop. He stopped and looked at her. Why won't you let me take off your mask? I- I just don't want to right now. She held her hands over her knees. It's about Raven isn't it. He didn't respond. Robin it hurts my feelings that I cannot satisfy you like Raven does; She's more mysterious and probably has a better body than me and you and her have more in common than we do and- Stop Star. I love You, not Raven I choose you because I want to love you forever. He placed her hands on his mask and let her take the mask off. He cupped her face and looked into her pure emerald eyes. He kissed her and mumbled I love you in between each kiss.

Raven was in her room crying while she meditated. She didn't comprehend why Robin would choose Starfire instead of her. When everyone in the tower was asleep Raven entered Robin's dream. In his dream, Raven kissed him passionately, but he instantly pushed her away and said he promised he would stay faithful to Star. Robin woke up immediately and held Starfire closer to him. He fell asleep and Raven wasn't in his dreams anymore. In the morning, Starfire woke up and noticed Robin next to her. She admired his toned body and loved his natural manly scent. His hair messed up but it still looked cute to Star. Robin woke up and noticed her staring at him. She noticed he still wasn't wearing his mask and she looked deeply into his eyes. He chuckled and said how long have you been staring at me sleep. A bit embarrassed, Starfire got up and said she wasn't staring at him. Robin pulled her close to him, wearing nothing but his green striped boxers. Star, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's actually kinda cute the way you look at me. Starfire touched his chest, and he carried her to the bed. He kissed her and rubbed her thighs. She turned him over so she was on top of him. She kissed his torso and pulled down his boxers. She sucked his shaft and he loved every minute of it. When he came, she crawled on top of him and said "I hope that satisfied you more than Raven, yes?" He began to blush and answered Yea, you're way better than she ever was. They left the bedroom together and entered the kitchen. Raven was sitting on the couch reading and drinking tea. Robin tried not to make eye contact with her, but he missed their intellectual conversations about life, books, etc. Robin sat next to her on the couch and started watching tv. Starfire walked over and sat next to Robin. Raven still heartbroken began to walk away. Robin got up after her and he told Starfire that he was going to the Bathroom. "Robin!" she yelled before he could turn the curb to catch up with Raven. He turned around and looked at Starfire. "The bathroom is the other way…. What's really going on Robin?" Listen Star, I just don't want to leave things with me and Raven on bad terms. Star walked over to him and kissed him. Go to her… I trust you Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

A part of Starfire knew she didn't trust him completely and she was just testing him. Robin ran after Raven. Star was heartbroken when she saw Robin leave. Rae, please talk to me. Raven just looked at him. He noticed her puffy red eyes and could tell she had been crying for a while. Please don't cry. I still love you, but- but- I'm with Star now. We can still be friends though, right? He wanted to kiss Raven but knew he had to stay committed to Star.

Two days later, Robin and Star had decided to go on a date. Starfire wore black leggings and a tight purple peplum top. Her hair was curled and flowed to one side on her shoulder. Her make up was light but still made her look beautiful. Robin wore dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket given to him by Raven the previous year. His hair was pushed back but still a little spiky. Raven had left her room wearing a navy blue romper and black converses. Her makeup was done flawlessly. Robin definitely noticed how beautiful she was . Rae, where are you going? I'm going on a date with Speedy. Speedy had always been Robin's number one competition. His heart ached a little bit but he noticed Starfire looking at him so he tried not to react much to Raven's news. Speedy knocked on the door. He held flowers and complimented Raven on her beauty. Starfire was disappointed Robin hadn't done that to her. Robin was too interested in Raven and Speedy's date than to compliment his own girlfriend. Robin got in his car but didn't even hold the door open for Star. Robin and Star had planned on going to a restaurant in town, but followed Raven and Speedy to the amusement park. Robin, what about our dinner reservations. We could go there anytime, this is more fun. Starfire didn't mind because she wanted to go on the rides with Robin. Robin and Star went to the smaller games first. He won her a purple owl and remembered it was Raven's favorite animal. Can we go on the Ferris wheel now? Sure, we can see the fireworks better from there anyways. They got to the top and the Ferris wheel stopped. Starfire cuddled up to Robin. He moved forward, pushing Starfire aside to get a better view of the Fireworks. Robin…. why are you acting so mean? You have been ignoring me practically this whole time. Robin leaned back and looked at Star. He didn't realize that he had been hurting Starfire's feelings. I'm sorry Star. He kissed her, but she pushed him away. Why did you follow Raven and Speedy? Am I not good enough for you Robin? Tears filled her eyes and she looked up so they wouldn't leave her eyes. Star, you are amazing and I-… I know you care about me Robin, but I want you to Love me….more than you love Raven. If you really loved me you wouldn't care about Raven doing the dating with Speedy. Please just take me home now. Robin was speechless. He opened the car door for Star in an attempt to be forgiven, but they didn't say a word the whole car ride home. Star ran to her room as soon as they got home. Robin felt terrible for hurting Star and he went to the training room. He was stressed and needed to get his anger out. He started punching the droids but he stopped punching and went to Starfire's room. He ripped off his mask and kissed Starfire. He led her to the bed and took off his shirt. She looked at him and pushed him off. Starfire, I love you and I'm sorry. You keep saying that Robin, but….I know you keep thinking about Raven. Star- See Robin, you can't even tell me I'm wrong. Listen Star, it was different between me and Raven. We could stay up and just talk about anything together. He held Starfire's hands and wiped away her tears. Robin, You can talk to me about anything too. They sat next to each other on her bed and started talking. My real name is actually Richard Grayson. When I was younger, my parents and I were called the Flying Graysons. We were acrobats, but then there was and accident….and they both died. That's when Bruce took me in. He trained me and was like a father to me. Starfire told him about her family on Tamaran. She told him about how she was tortured by the citadel and then escaped to earth. That's when I met you, Robin. You were the first person to be nice to me. They stopped talking and Robin stroked her cheek. He leaned forward and so did Starfire. They kissed and then she put her arms around his shoulders. He picked her up just enough to put her under him. He kissed her arms and lifted up her shirt. They continued kissing and he took off Star's pants. He pulled off his pants with one hand making sure to hold Star in his other hand. He took off her lacy bra and admired her chest. He massaged them and then his mouth replaced his hand. His hands travelled into her underwear. He slid two fingers in her and began to move them back and forth. She began moaning softly. Robin took out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He moved hard and at a medium pace. She grabbed his shoulders and her nails dug into his back. Robin didn't mind the scratching, mostly because he knew it meant she was enjoying it. As they continued, Robin planted sweet kisses on Starfire's lips. Ohh- Robin- I'm almost there… Starfire, you're so beautiful. He went faster and came inside of her. Starfire laid next to him and touched his chest. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.


End file.
